Equilibrium Unbalanced: the Tale of The Flock
by KittyRawr1
Summary: Freakzone and Edorian have a family, a flock, and a fighting chance. Do you? Send-In Characters! Rated T for fighting, possible drug use, inappropriate humor, and small use of profanity.
1. Prologue

I'm known as many things; Shotzone to the whitecoats, Shiloh to Jeb, and Freakzone to my Flock. Yeah, my Flock. My group of loving bird-kids who I love very much! Well, they're my family: including my little brother Edorian.

This is not just my story; it's my Flock's story

Send-In Story!

**Whitecoats call you:**

**Jeb calls you:**

**Flock calls you:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Mutation: (Power, a good site to find some: ****.org/wiki/List_of_superhuman_features_and_abilities_in_fiction#Superpower_interaction**** )**

**Wings:**

**Special Skills:**

**Weapons:**

**Status (Itex, Flock, Eraser, Flyboy, other):**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Other:**

_A/N: For those who remember my story, I'm hoping I'll still be able to use Tye and Starling. Especially Tye... but, anyone can send in a character and I have gotten better on updating my stories. Two weeks is the maximum I will make you wait for a chapter, I promise. I'll try to post every Saturday, or every other Saturday._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Don't think I didn't accept your character if it's not in the first few chapters. I need more Itex people, and Erasers. Some of the experiments will still be at the school, while some may be in another flock. Either way, I'll try to accept all characters, unless like fifty people submit characters. After ten, I'll start selecting. FYI, Edorian is thirteen and and Freakzone is fifteen. Make sure your character is under eightteen. Any new flock review will be automatically in the second flock. Sorry for the long author's note! (:**_

**FREAKZONE**

Iwas walking through a forest, happily content when a high-pitched scream pulled me from dreamland and onto the hardwood floor beside my puny cot. Edorian chuckled, staring down at me with Rio beside him. "Eddy!" I whined. I loved my blood-brother so much, but his abuse of that skill? Not fun.

I pulled myself from the floor, the pressure on my right leg made me wince. Our latest battle with the Erasers shattered my ankle. The cast really bothered me. A lot.

I shooed Edorian and Rio from my room, grabbing my fishnet shirt and white long-sleeve t-shirt from the top of the full hamper. I grabbed the sleeveless band jacket hanging on my door and pulled on some pair of acid-washed shorts from the floor before flipping off the balcony and to the first floor.

Rio was already in the kitchen with Edorian, milk sloshed all over the counter. "I wanted milkshakes, but I broke the glasses."

I was just about to scream at him when he ran outside, slamming the glass door. I followed suit, Dallas and Rio behind me. Something was soaring through the sky, and the large establishment I once shared with my parents and Edorian, now my flockmates and Edorian, was its target.

Where do you think it landed? Right on me.

The projectile, now identified as a flying boy, tumbled onto the porch and his body hit my feet. The force knocked me to the ground, but before he could move I grabbed my pocket knife and held it against his throat. "Who are you?" I growled, the guy groaning under me. He had scars on his lips as a sign they were once always shut. I growled protectively as Edorian came closer, and pressed the knife closer to his throat. "Tye." He ground out, his voice hoarse and uncertain under the knife. I replaced the knife in my pocket, helping him up.

"You're here why?" Edorian asked, standing in front of me like he was the older sibling.

"I heard about you, and I thought I could join your flock." Tye said, shifting his weight from side to side. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him how impossible his request would be, Edorian chirped a happy "Sure!" as he stepped out of my way. Damn, I was going to kill that kid.

**TYEBERIUS **

"The kid wants me, do you?" I challenged the leader-looking girl, a sneer on my face. Damn, she's gorgeous. Her silky blonde hair, the color of vanilla, whipped behind her furiously. Her wings, colored like that of a tropical parrot, stretched behind her in a sixteen foot span.

She sighed, looking at the kid. He gave her an award-winning pout-and-puppy-eye combo, and she gave in. The leader motioned me inside, running to hug a boy at the bottom of the stairs. She accidently tackled him, landing both of them on the floor. The boy squeaked involuntarily, and the leader had a blush creep over her face as she pulled herself from the floor.

"Alpha, you were supposed to catch me." She muttered, grabbing some waffle mix and a bowl.

I was shocked at how they didn't show any tenseness, minus the boy that had been tackled by the leader, even though at any moment Erasers could show up. "So, I don't know any of your names. How about you, Leader Gal?" I sneered, earning a glare from her. "I'm Freakzone, Fly Boy." She answered, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

She poured the mix into a waffle maker, and soon enough she handed me a plate of waffles. "You actually made me food?" I asked, genuinely surprised. She just gazed at me. I assumed that was a "yes," so I shut my mouth—in the same way it had been most of my life—and ate the food.

"Rio, Dallas, Edorian, Alpha, this is Tye." Freakzone muttered through a lump of waffles, sitting at the front of the table. Rio had thick wavy brown hair, her eyes the color of almonds. She sat on the right side of Freakzone, and Dallas sat on the other side of their fearless leader. Dallas had shaggy blonde hair and deep-set green-blue eyes. Edorian and Alpha sat on the ends, a small conversation I could barely hear. Edorian was a male copy of Freak, except his hair was a ruffled mess way shorter than Freak's hair. Alpha had light brown hair that matched his eyes.

"Okay, part two. Powers?" I stated, everyone turning towards me.

She cocked a questioning eyebrow in my direction. "Why do you need to know?"

"Why won't you tell me?" I countered.

"Rio has super reflexes, Dallas is super macho, Edorian can scream at high pitches and eat anything, and Alpha is also fast reflexes, along with super senses, feigning death, and black energy. I am a technopath, biological manipulator, and I can create psionic blasts, which overloads a person's mind. Sometimes even to the point to death."

No one seemed fazed by that, so I slowly rose and placed my plate in the sink, not risking a glance at her.

Well, she seemed crazy enough. In fact, so did the rest of them.

I just knew I was going to like it here.

**XANDIE**

_I held tight onto Shiloh and Eddy's hands, my feet pounding against the undergrowth "Xandie, they're getting closer!" Shiloh yelled, panicking even as I brought her closer and closer to me. Eddy was clearly distressed, because he didn't speak when he was. I realized what I had to do. I stopped in my tracks, creating a quick barrier. It would last long enough to talk to my closest flockmates._

_"Shiloh, Eddy, you have to go. Now!" I yelled, Shiloh's big blue eyes getting even widen. "I'm not leaving you, Xandie!" She yelled, holding tight onto my hand. "Shi, you have to." I demanded, pushing her and Edorian into the air._

_"Go!" I yelled, creating mental projections to fight the Erasers. Shiloh and Eddy stayed aloft in the air above me. I sighed, sending a boomerang up at Shiloh. "I'm sorry, Shi!" I yelled as she flew off. I saw the hurt on her face, but it was the only way she would leave. "You might have saved your little friends, but no one's here to save you, Birdie." A familiar voice growled, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. "For Shi. For Eddy. For Shi. For Eddy..." was all I could murmur to keep myself from crying._

I woke up as Cleo, Haze, Scar, and Jeanette (I refused to call her Jellybean) shook me awake. "Xandie, who're Shi and Eddy?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Posting will now be every Friday. I still need some Itex workers/Erasers! **_

**FREAKZONE**

Tye's arrival got me thinking, _who is talking about us_? Obviously from what he said, many people are talking about our flock. How did they know about us? We don't have a newspaper just for escaped experiments from a company what is supposed good. Until Edorian and I were seperated from Xandie, I didn't know there were other experiments. I was pulled from my thoughts as I hear a loud thump outside on the porch.

Two boys landed on the porch, casually bickering. I motioned Tye and Alpha, and walked outside. I grabbed my whip, slashing it against the floor of the porch to get their attention. "I don't mean to be a bother, but... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed, still aggravated. Tye had his wings unfolded looking all strong and stuff, and Alpha had his black energy with his eyes black.

"Whoa there, Blondie. Koden here wanted to join your flock." The older boy stated, holding his hands up in innocence.

"You said you wanted to see if the leader was as hot as everyone said." Koden countered, the older boy giving him a death glare. "Oh yeah, she's sexy." Dallas teased, slipping an arm around my waist. I blushed, quickly yanking his arm from my waist.

"Your names?" I asked, still blushing furiously. "This is Axel, I'm Koden." Koden, the boy that said Axel called me hot, answered with an innocent grin. "We already have-" "Why don't we give them a chance, 'Zone?" Rio interrupted, being the leader she wants to be.

"You know Alpha isn't very trustworthy, and we already have Tye. I don't want to push his-" "You don't want to ruin your already fragile relationship. 'Zone, think about this. Two more strong boys." Rio interrupted once again, knowing of my secret crush on Alpha.

"Fine, all three of them can go through a trial period." I sighed, giving into Rio. I allowed Koden in, stopping Axel at the door. "If you do anything, _anything_, to hurt my family... I hurt your face. _Capishe_?" I asked, Axel giving me a sneer. "Got it boss."

Axel walked in, grabbing a waffle from the plate.

"So, since I'm oldest, I'll start running this joint." Axel commented, unaware of the death glare I send him until he looks up. "What's your problem, blondie?" He sneered, more in an amused way than rudely. "You think since you're the oldest, we all expect you to be the leader?" I asked, a hard gaze on the older teenager. Koden elbowed the older boy, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Shut up Axe, it's obvious Blondie's the leader." Koden said through gritted teeth, watching me with an innocent stare. Dallas and Rio bickered beside me, Alpha sat on the couch, giving the new boys a wary glance, and Edorian was filling his mouth with our cheese spray. I grabbed it from his hands, glaring.

Axel sneered, sitting on a bar stool. "Well this is homey." 

**MASON**

Eli pushed me against the wall, growled in my face. I sneered, not showing any fear. "You think just because you're Freakzone's "Perfect Other Half", I'm just going to let you have her. I'd wring her skinny neck before I'd give her to you." He growled, raking his claw against my cheek. I punched him, running to the Experiment Storage room.

There was a girl watching, Ala. She sat in her cage, a sneer on her face. "Watcha' looking at, Birdie?" I growled, kneeling in front of her. "Nothin' pretty." She retorted, really getting me angry. I kicked her cage, storming out of the room.

"Yo, Mason!" It was the secondary leader of the Erasers, Fenrir. Next to Eli

"What?" I snapped, more angrily than I meant to. I sent an apologizing glance to Fenrir, who sent me a death glare. "The Director wants your other half. Now." Fenrir stated, I knew if I didn't leave now I would be Mason-meat. Oh, the irony.

I followed Fenrir out the door and to the jeep. "Do we have the coordinates to their safe house?" I asked, looking out the window at the passing pastures. "Obviously, Mason." Fenrir retorted, trying to focus on driving. He was very tense, but I was pumped. I remembered her in the School. A frightened, small blonde kid that jumped at any source of noise. Her little brother protected her more than she protected him. Her other friend also protected them, so I never was as close to her as Eli was.

I imagine she's not as jumpy, but she's probably still just as scared as before. I couldn't wait to show her as my prize at Eli, locked in my arms as he glared from a distance.

"You don't always get what you want, Eli."

**EDORIAN**

After the events of the day, I decided to take a nap. I flew up to the room I shared with Freakzone, slipping sleepily into my bed. Even as falling asleep took a long enough time, the nightmares came quickly.

_The Eraser got a final yank on my grimy jeans and he finally yanked me from the cage. My hands scrambled to find Shiloh, and the Erasers laughed. "Xandie and Shiloh can't help you now, boy." Eli growled in my ear, increasing my struggle. I heard a cruel laugh behind me, and the Itex Flock leader pushed me into a couple of whitecoats._

_"Room 419-A." One commented monotonously, and my fears were confirmed. Failed Experiment Room. Once they strapped me to the table, a lazer was placed, its force able to stop my heart beat with one blast._

_They powered it up, but it wasn't balanced, and hit my vocal chords. My throat burned insanely, and I screamed. One man crumbled to the floor._

_"Take him to 521-B." An urgent whitecoat voice yelled, four of them unstrapping me and literally dragging me to the other room in the Experimentation Hallway. I was thrown into a liquid chamber, the liquid burning my skin.I trashed around, but it devoured me. My mind went blank, and my vision faded to black. "NO!"_

Freakzone was by my side, holding my hand. "It's okay now, Eddy." She whispered, Rio and Dallas standing in the doorway. I slipped my hand from Freakzone's hand. I went to splash water on my face, and turned back in the room to see my door barricaded and a boy with Freakzone under his blade. "You must be Eddy."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at Freakzone. Her eyes were full of fear, but she was still strong. "I'm Mason, nice to meet you." He sneered, sheating his knife and locking Freakzone's wrists in handcuffs. She kicked him in his pretty spot, and moved out of the way so I could tackle him. He sounded a strange high-pitched noise similar to the ones I could make, and I covered my ears in pain. He kicked me through the door with such force I smacked into the balcony fence and broke through to the first floor.

Twenty Erasers filled up the first floor, the three new boys were already on high alert. Freakzone was on the floor, trying to twist her wrists free. A grey-haired Eraser, with a young face almost filled with scars, was at the lead of the raid.

Freakzone managed to get herself off the ground, and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. He grabbed her by a patch of hair, causing her to scream. "You're my prize." Mason growled, one Eraser grabbing my arm and twsting it behind my back. He snapped my head back to put his snarling face on mine, and grinned. A foul, Eraser grin.

"We don't need the others, just these two." The Eraser holding me growled, Mason already at the door. Alpha sent a black blast of energy his way, but he quickly dodged. He charged at Mason, ending up in a Tasered mess on the floor. Rio and Dallas tried to help, but the Erasers were surrounding the unTasered Flock members.

As if to make it worse, Mason uncurled his claws and raked them right on Freakzone's eye.

As she screamed, I screamed and launched myself at Mason. I tackled him through the glass door, shards of glass nussling themselves in my arm. I stood up and kicked him. The others managed to steal the Taser and get the rest of the Erasers if they didn't run or were killed. I couldn't bring myself to kill Mason, so I yelled and screamed until he was out of sight.

I ran back in, surveying the damage. Tye, Axel, and Koden seemed okay minus a few bruises and cuts. Dallas was nursing Rio's bleeding knee, as Rio was binding his bleeding forehead. Alpha sat next to Freakzone, who was on her knees with her head down.

"Shi..."


End file.
